


Стиратели

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Гокудера просыпается в мире, где его никогда не существовало</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стиратели

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rudaxena

Гокудера проснулся, когда его бесцеремонно столкнули с кровати. Это и само по себе было не очень приятно, но потом раздался визгливый женский крик, окончательно заставляя пробудиться:

— Помогите, насилуют!

Подскочив, Гокудера резко оглянулся, еще не пришедший в себя, но уже готовый спасать попавшую в беду девушку от неведомого насильника.

— Кого насилуют, где? — сонно спросил он, осматривая комнату.

Насильник, похоже, был не только неведомый, но и невидимый. А вот девушка оказалась самой настоящей. Она обхватила голову руками, словно защищаясь, и испуганно смотрела на Гокудеру. 

В комнате была еще одна девушка, отличавшаяся от первой только цветом волос. Таких одинаково тощих, покрытых с головы до ног пластмассовыми украшениями и неестественно загорелых Гокудера никогда не различал, они все казались ему на одно лицо. 

— Пошел вон отсюда! — заорала вторая девушка, размахивая битой и пытаясь снести Гокудере голову. В бейсбол она явно никогда не играла, поэтому получалось у нее не очень.

— Эй, да что происходит? — увернувшись, Гокудера прыгнул в угол и наступил на валяющегося на полу плюшевого зайца. Заяц тут же признался ему в любви на английском.

Вся комната была как это заяц: много розового и мягкого, тапочки с ушками, нарисованные помадой сердечки на зеркале, пушистое покрывало на той самой кровати, с которой скинули Гокудеру. Но что-то в комнате все равно цепляло сознание и казалось неправильным. То есть еще более неправильным, чем обилие мягких игрушек и девушка в короткой пижаме, пытающаяся снести ему голову битой.

Он что, случайно уснул в соседской квартире? Вчерашний вечер помнился смутно. Кажется, Гокудера так устал, что едва дополз до кровати и завалился спать, не раздеваясь. Хоть это радовало — иначе бегать бы ему сейчас в одних трусах, как Цуна в лучшие годы.

— Насилуют, помогите! — продолжила надрываться девушка.

— Да кто тебя насилует, дура? — Гокудере начинало казаться, что он попал в какой-то театр абсурда. Все происходящее воспринималось словно сквозь вату.

— Значит, не хочешь по-хорошему? — вторая девушка откинула биту и достала из-под кровати меч, схватив его обеими руками за рукоять.

Когда-то очень давно Гокудера считал, что в Японии в каждом доме должен быть самурайский меч, фигурка Годзиллы и фотография Фудзиямы на фоне солнца. Меч был у Ямамото, Годзилла нашлась у Цуны в старых игрушках, а вот Фудзияму Гокудера ни у кого так и не увидел. Он подозревал, что такая фотография могла висеть у Хибари, но ему было не настолько любопытно, чтобы проверять.

И все-таки девушка размахивала самым настоящим мечом, словно отгоняя от себя комаров, и устрашающе приближалась. Первая снова начала орать про изнасилование, и Гокудера решил, что самое время ретироваться. Он увернулся от лезвия, пробежал прямо по кровати, выскочил за дверь и, захлопнув ее, устало привалился к ней спиной.

Не самое спокойное утро, но хотя бы ушей не лишился. Отдышавшись, Гокудера оглянулся, увидел знакомый коридор, потом посмотрел на дверь и замер.

Он понял, что в квартире девушек показалось ему странным. Стены. Они были точно такие же, как и в квартире Гокудеры — он узнал бы этот узор обсыпавшейся штукатурки в форме двухголового кентавра из тысячи. И номер на двери — это был его номер.

— Эй, вы! — Гокудера заколотил кулаком по двери. — Валите из моей квартиры и забирайте свой хлам!

В ответ раздались оглушающие выстрелы, и в двери прямо над головой Гокудеры появились три маленькие дырочки. Он отскочил и побежал вниз по лестнице. Бита, меч, пистолет и плюшевый заяц — это что, необходимый минимум для современной японской девушки?

Спустившись на первый этаж, Гокудера отдышался и постучал в одну из дверей. Там жил мужчина, у кого он снимал квартиру, — Морияма-сан, очень вежливый и тихий менеджер, страдающий ранним облысением. С такими людьми и самому всегда хотелось быть вежливым.

— Морияма-сан! — начал Гокудера, увидев знакомую сутулую фигуру в белой рубашке. — Простите, что так рано, но у меня поселились какие-то девушки. Может быть, вы по ошибке сдали им мою квартиру? Не могли бы вы…

— Убирайся прочь, или я полицию вызову, — Морияма-сан захлопнул дверь прямо под носом не успевшего договорить Гокудеры. 

Гокудера попятился и непонимающе захлопал глазами. Какого черта здесь происходит?

— Хотя бы рояль верните, сволочи! — крикнул он, опомнившись, и с той стороны двери донеслось что-то вроде «Проклятые наркоманы совсем оборзели».

Это было уже слишком. Гокудера постоял, прикидывая, не стоит ли вломиться в квартиру, но решил все-таки временно отступить, чтобы все обдумать. Да и про полицию Морияма-сан вряд ли шутил. Связываться с ней — последнее, чего бы сейчас хотелось Гокудере. 

День и так определенно не задался.

***

Гокудера решил перехватить Цуну по дороге в школу. По пути он успел придумать около сотни объяснений происходящего: от вражеской операции, направленной против Вонголы и него лично, до инопланетного вторжения. Или, может быть, Морияма-сан просто нашел тех, кто готов платить за квартиру больше, а вещи Гокудеры быстро продал. Этот вариант был самым обидным и самым реалистичным, поэтому его Гокудера решил не рассматривать. О реалистичности приходилось забыть, когда дело касалось Намимори.

Знакомый затылок Цуны показался в конце улицы, и Гокудера прибавил шагу.

— Десятый, подожди меня! — крикнул Гокудера. При виде Цуны, как и всегда, на душе стало спокойнее, а неприятности уже не казались такими уж страшными. Вместе они быстро найдут решение проблемы, Гокудера вернется в свою квартиру и доспит то, что не доспал сегодня.

Но Цуна не остановился и даже не оглянулся, а расстояние между ними только увеличивалось. До Гокудеры не сразу дошло, что Цуна зашагал быстрее.

— Десятый! — снова крикнул Гокудера и побежал вперед. Удивительно, но Цуна тут же рванул с места со всех ног.

Наверное, Цуна даже убежал бы, но Гокудеру подгоняло непонимание и желание разобраться. Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше.

Наконец Гокудера догнал Цуну и развернул к себе, дернув за рукав. Цуна примиряюще поднял ладони, словно пытаясь его успокоить, и заговорил:

— Я понимаю, в это сложно поверить, — его голос звучал испуганно и устало одновременно, — но мой репетитор — младенец-садист. И если он узнает, что меня снова побили, то прогонит меня через все круги ада. Так что, пожалуйста, только не по лицу.

Цуна смотрел на Гокудеру широко распахнутыми глазами и совершенно его не узнавал. В груди Гокудеры как будто плеснули обжигающей кислотой.

— Десятый, это же я, Гокудера! — он схватил Цуну за плечи и потряс, но тут же одернул руки. — Прости, я не хотел.

Теперь Цуна хмурился и смотрел на него уже не как на уличного хулигана, а как на сбежавшего из психушки больного. На секунду Гокудере показалось, что он действительно сходит с ума.

— Какие-то проблемы, Цуна?

Гокудера обернулся на знакомый голос и увидел стоящего совсем рядом Ямамото. Тот выглядел привычно дружелюбно и улыбался все так же беззаботно, только закинутую на плечо биту держал немного иначе. Как будто понятия не имел, что такое бейсбол, зато выбил ей не один десяток зубов. Гокудера отлично знал этот прием — обычно он безотказно действовал на хулиганов, а Ямамото потом почти искренне удивлялся, чего это они так быстро убежали.

Теперь этот прием был направлен против Гокудеры.

— Да послушайте же! — Гокудера пытался заставить себя говорить спокойно, взять себя в руки, но ничего не получалось. Дыхание сбилось, как будто он бежал намного дольше. — Это Цуна, будущий десятый босс Вонголы, а ты бейсбольный придурок Ямамото Такеши. А я ваш… Я ваш друг, черт возьми!

В голове роились мысли, перекрывая одна другую. Нужно напомнить Цуне и Ямамото про Кокуе, про десятилетнее будущее, про Шимон и другие совместные приключения. Сказать то, что мог знать только близкий друг. И намекнуть, что если это розыгрыш, то он разнесет чью-то тупую баскетбольную башку.

Но выложить все это Гокудера не успел. Лицо Ямамото немного смягчилось, он переглянулся с Цуной и протянул вперед руку.

— Все сумасшедшие друзья Цуны — и мои друзья! — заявил он.

— Кто бы говорил про сумасшедших друзей… — по привычке огрызнулся Гокудера, глядя на протянутую руку как на готовую в любой момент напасть змею. Ямамото с ним никогда так не здоровался.

Цуна между тем шагнул вперед и встал рядом с Ямамото. В глазах его больше не было страха, только осторожность и что-то, отвратительно похожее на жалость.

— Ты недавно здесь? — спросил Цуна мягко, словно общался с психом. Наверное, выглядел Гокудера сейчас действительно не очень. — Не переживай, мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы помочь тебе. Откуда ты знаешь про Вонголу?

Слова вдруг разом закончились. Гокудера переводил взгляд с одного друга на другого, надеясь, что это непривычное сочувствующее выражение вот-вот сойдет с их лиц, они рассмеются и скажут, что просто решили разыграть его. Он пообещал себе даже не сносить в этом случае тупую баскетбольную башку тому, кто это все придумал.

Но друзья молчали, а Гокудере казалось, что он проваливается в бездонную пропасть.

— Я тебя не знаю. Ты мне не нравишься, — донесся до слуха еще один знакомый голос. Они что, сговорились, что ли? Специально решили встретиться по пути в школу, чтобы дружно не узнавать Гокудеру? — Убирайся с моей территории.

Хибари возник словно из ниоткуда, и Гокудера на секунду ослеп от блестящих в ярких лучах солнца тонфа. Сегодня определенно был не его день. Не его день и не его мир.

— Да брось, это новый сумасшедший друг Цуны, у вас с ним наверняка много общего, — не дождавшийся рукопожатия Ямамото почесал затылок и улыбнулся шире. 

Цуна вздохнул, как может вздыхать только человек, вынужденный разгребать все крупные неприятности, происходящие в городе. Наверное, это и стало последней каплей. Гокудера опять принес одни проблемы.

— Эй, подожди! — крикнул Цуна и даже протянул вперед руку, но Гокудера уже рванул прочь, не разбирая дороги. 

Он мысленно утешал себя, что это не истерика, ему просто нужно время все как следует обдумать. Просчитать варианты, найти пути решения проблемы, сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но для начала — успокоиться, потому что стук крови в ушах мешал связно мыслить.

Гокудера бежал так быстро, как будто надеялся отмотать время назад и вернуться в прошлое, где у него был дом и были друзья, которые его помнили. Черт, еще вчера они делали вместе уроки, ели суши и болтали о каких-то мелочах, которые казались очень важными.

Когда силы кончились, Гокудера остановился и попытался отдышаться, уперев руки в колени. Оказалось, он уже добежал почти до окраины города. На него никто не обратил внимания — в это время суток и в этом районе людей на улицах практически не было: кто хотел, уже успел на работу или в школу, а остальные еще отсыпались в мягких постелях. 

Вспомнив про суши, Гокудера пытался восстановить в памяти и остальной вчерашний день. Сопровождающее мысли бурчание в животе он постарался игнорировать.

Что-то должно было пойти не так. Наверняка вчера какие-нибудь подозрительные люди за ним следили, или тупая корова уронила где-нибудь рядом свою базуку, или он оскорбил старуху, оказавшуюся злопамятной ведьмой. 

Но, как назло, вчерашний день вспоминался как совершенно обычный. Гокудера пошел в школу, где даже ни с кем не подрался и не поругался, после делал уроки вместе с Цуной у того дома, потом тренировался в окрестностях. Вымотавшись по полной, вернулся в свою — теперь он был в этом уверен! — квартиру и сразу отрубился. Больше ничего. Никаких подозрительных людей в черном за спиной, никаких торговцев из проклятых лавок, даже никакой странной пищи.

Гокудера сделал глубокий вдох и приказал себе успокоиться. Наверняка он что-то упускал. Люди не исчезают из памяти остальных просто так, должна быть причина, и найти ее нужно как можно быстрее: опасность могла угрожать не только ему, но и Цуне и всем остальным. 

От этой мысли по спине пробежал противный холодок. Как бы Гокудера ни верил в ведьм, инопланетян и временные петли, подозревать в первую очередь стоило реальных врагов Вонголы. 

Он пошарил по карманам, достал пачку сигарет — к счастью, она осталась при нем — и закурил. Оглянулся по сторонам, но не заметил ничего странного. Намимори продолжал жить своей обычной неторопливой жизнью.

Ему нужен был план. Гокудера решил начать с повторения своего вчерашнего маршрута. Может быть, удастся найти зацепку, увидеть то, на что вчера он не обратил внимания. Сигарета полетела в урну, а Гокудера направился в школу.

***

К счастью, Цуна, Ямамото и остальные были в порядке. Гокудера притаился в кустах и наблюдал за ними через окно. В здание школы он решил не заходить, потому что стычка с Хибари — последнее, чего бы ему сейчас хотелось. 

Заглядывая в класс, больше всего Гокудера опасался увидеть какого-нибудь своего злого двойника — клона или киборга, занявшего его место и подбирающегося к друзьям. Наверное, он был бы похож на Гокудеру, только чуточку увереннее, чуточку прямее, чуточку сильнее и вообще — чуточку лучше. Это было бы ужасно.

Но за его партой оказалась знакомая одноклассница, имя которой Гокудера не помнил. Раньше она сидела в конце, а теперь как будто просто перебралась поближе. В остальном все осталось таким же, как и всегда. Цуна пытался спрятаться за учебником, а Ямамото уже отвечал у доски и, судя по его улыбке и выражению лица учителя, отвечал неправильно. Ему до зуда хотелось подсказать.

Происходящее очень напоминало Гокудере первый день в этой школе, когда он так же наблюдал за Цуной, еще не зная его и находясь по другую сторону, будто их разделяло стекло, как сейчас. Чувство дежа вю было настолько сильным, что Гокудера даже ненадолго покинул свой пост, чтобы найти газету и удостовериться, что его не отправило в прошлое. Но нет, с датами на первой странице все оказалось в порядке.

Не в порядке что-то было с самим Гокудерой. Ему становилось почти физически плохо, как будто из груди вырвали кусок. Еще вчера он ни за что не поверил бы, что будет больше всего хотеть снова оказаться за своей партой, подсказывать Цуне и шипеть на Ямамото. 

Учебный день кончился, а Гокудера так и не заметил ничего необычного. Это было даже странно: как правило, если с ним начинали происходить неприятности, то сыпались они одна за другой.

После уроков Ямамото пошел домой к Цуне, и Гокудера увязался за ними, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Но те так весело о чем-то беседовали, что даже не заметили его.

Гокудера попытался подавить вспыхнувшую глупую злость. Это было даже обидно. Обычно если герой просыпался в мире, где его никогда не было, то этот мир без него выглядел не лучшим образом. Нет, Гокудера не ждал, что начнется зомбиапокалипсис или что-нибудь в этом роде, но создавалось впечатление, что Цуна и Ямамото неплохо справлялись и сами. Может быть, даже нашли себе другого хранителя Урагана — лучше и сильнее.

Цуна и Ямамото скрылись в доме, а Гокудера запретил себе думать о плохом. Они столько пережили вместе, и он не должен отступать сейчас всего лишь из-за того, что его не могут сразу вспомнить.

В любом случае его друзья оставались его друзьями. Гокудера решил, что стоит поговорить с ними еще раз — после путешествия в будущее вряд ли его история так уж сильно их удивит.

Собравшись с духом, Гокудера подошел к дому и позвонил в дверь. Открыла ему мама Нана. Она приветливо улыбнулась и вопросительно на него посмотрела. От донесшегося с кухни запаха жареного мяса свело желудок.

— Чем могу помочь?

Каждый раз, когда его не узнавали, Гокудера на пару мгновений терялся. И в этот раз он немного помедлил с ответом, прежде чем выпалить:

— Здравствуйте! Я к Цуне, мы с ним… Учимся вместе.

— О, новый сумасшедший друг! — улыбка мамы Наны стала шире и оттого неестественнее. — Как тебя зовут, милый?

— Гокудера Хаято, — Гокудера отчего-то почувствовал себя очень странно.

Мама Нана кивнула, достала из большого кармана на фартуке телефон и начала что-то быстро печатать. Через пару минут она нахмурилась и вновь посмотрела на Гокудеру.

— Прости, дорогой, тебя нет в списке доступа, — она тут же снова улыбнулась и попыталась закрыть дверь.

— Подождите! — Гокудера поставил ботинок на порог. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно поговорить с вашим сыном, это очень срочно.

— Ничем не могу помочь, — лицо мамы Наны приобрело сочувствующее выражение. Она склонилась чуть ниже и зашептала: — Говорят, пробовать добраться до моего сына, не попав в список доступа, — плохая примета. Последний, кто попытался, случайно утонул в реке, а выловили его только у берегов Мексики.

От неожиданности Гокудера попятился на пару шагов назад.

— Ну вот и славно. Я сразу поняла, что передо мной умный мальчик, — мама Нана в последний раз улыбнулась и с громким хлопком закрыла дверь.

Несколько минут Гокудера продолжал тупо смотреть перед собой. Кажется, он зря раньше пытался убедить Цуну, что его дом — очень уязвимое место и нужно усилить охрану. 

Поразмышляв, стоит ли считать поведение мамы Наны странным или она всегда такая была, Гокудера не смог прийти к однозначному выводу. В любом случае вряд ли Цуне понравится, если какой-то незнакомый тип явится обвинять его маму. Поэтому Гокудера решил подумать об этом позже, после того, как пройдет свой вчерашний маршрут до конца, и направился к месту своих тренировок.

***

По какому-то вселенскому закону подлости дорога к лесу проходила через улицу, на которой торговали выпечкой и сладостями. Гокудера шел вперед, обхватив живот руками, и старался не смотреть по сторонам, но запахи манили его и дурманили голову.

Остановившись, Гокудера снова порылся в карманах в глупой надежде, что там неведомым образом появятся деньги. На фоне всего остального это даже не выглядело бы особенно странно. Но чуда не произошло, и он снова закурил, надеясь унять голод.

Как оказалось, ему повезло остановиться напротив лотка со свежими булочками, от которых пахло домом и счастьем. Торговец — сонный пузатый дядька — о чем-то мило болтал с продавщицей цветов, поэтому стащить одну булочку вряд ли оказалось бы сложно.

Одно время, еще до знакомства с Цуной и остальными, Гокудера часто так добывал еду. Он не хотел вспоминать о тех днях, но его руки наверняка были другого мнения и все помнили.

Гокудера заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и медленно выдохнуть. Пусть друзья его не узнавали, но он помнил их и помнил все то, что они для него сделали. Вряд ли бы Цуне и остальным понравилось, если бы он обворовал ни в чем неповинного торговца. Стоило представить их разочарованные лица, и есть хотелось немного меньше.

Хотя умереть с голоду в мире, где тебя не помнят, было бы слишком глупо даже для него.

— Я бы не советовал.

Погруженный в свои мысли Гокудера не заметил, как к нему приблизились с двух сторон. Собственная непростительная невнимательность разозлила до дрожи. Слева от него встал Чикуса — это его голос вывел Гокудеру из оцепенения, — а справа — Кен.

Со времени знакомства с ними Гокудера так и не понял, чего ожидать от этой парочки, поэтому на всякий случай всегда ожидал самого плохого. И сейчас, подобравшись, начал прикидывать, удастся ли отбиться, если они вдруг решат напасть — с них бы сталось. 

Но они не вели себя агрессивно. Он вели себя… Странно. 

Применить слово «дружелюбно» по отношению к ним Гокудера не мог даже мысленно.

— Этот торговец только выглядит неповоротливым, — продолжил Чикуса.

—А на самом деле бегает, как гепард, и бьет, как медведь, — подхватил Кен, злобно скалясь. — В прошлый раз чуть все зубы мне не выбил, представляешь? Мои зубы!

— Кен, — одернул Чикуса, потом достал из пакета гамбургер с бутылкой минералки и сунул в руки ничего не понимающему Гокудере. — На, вот.

Гокудера взял протянутую еду на автомате, а Кен ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и поделился советом:

— В следующий раз лучше иди в супермаркет за углом, охрана там ни к черту.

Дождавшись, пока Гокудера кивнет, Кен и Чикуса пошли прочь, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Гокудера таращился им вслед, понимая, что от неожиданности даже не сказал спасибо. Еще вчера ему и в голову бы не пришло, что однажды у него возникнет желание за что-то благодарить эту парочку.

Ему много чего еще вчера бы и в голову не пришло.

Глядя, как Кен и Чикуса скрываются за углом, Гокудера понял, что предпочел бы, чтобы они на него напали. Попытались убить, добраться до Цуны, выведать секреты Вонголы — что-нибудь в этом духе, что угодно.

Но если бы мироздание спрашивало его мнения, то он не оказался бы там, где оказался.

***

На месте тренировок тоже не нашлось ничего необычного. Лес у Намимори шуршал не более подозрительно и зловеще, чем обычно. Гокудера заглянул под каждый камень, осмотрел все ближайшие деревья, под конец даже начал отчаянно отжиматься, как вчера, надеясь что-нибудь заметить, но тщетно. 

Когда силы его совсем оставили и он повалился лицом вниз, до слуха донесся отвратительно бодрый голос:

— Ого, у тебя сильные руки. Не хочешь вступить в боксерский клуб? Это экстремальное занятие для настоящего мужчины!

Лес у Намимори прекрасно подходил для тренировок. Один минус: так считали многие, поэтому об уединении приходилось забыть.

Гокудера полежал еще некоторое время, уткнувшись носом в траву, и только потом повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в жизнерадостное лицо Рехея.

— Ты меня знаешь? — без особой надежды спросил Гокудера. Подниматься он не стал: лежать в нагретой траве было очень приятно, и почти получалось представить, что ничего плохого не произошло. 

Рехей, облаченный в спортивные штаны и майку, подпрыгивал на месте, как будто продолжал бежать. Услышав вопрос, он нахмурился, но вскоре снова улыбнулся.

— Нет, я бы запомнил такую осьминожью башку, — выдал Рехей, ткнув пальцем в сторону Гокудеры. — Мне надо бежать, тренировка не ждет! А ты подумай над моим предложением и приходи в среднюю школу Намимори. Если потеряешься, скажи, что к Сасагаве Рехею — это я. Ребята из дисциплинарного комитета тебя сразу проводят куда надо, они очень дружелюбные.

С этими словами он побежал дальше, скрываясь за деревьями. Гокудера вдруг понял, что впервые в жизни завидует Рехею. Да, тот бегал в дурацкой желтой повязке, якобы защищающей от пота, зато считал дисциплинарный комитет дружелюбным и всегда светился, как лампочка. Может быть, поэтому у него все еще были друзья. А Гокудеру вселенная отвергла, как выкидывают ненужную поломанную запчасть.

Лес Намимори между тем становился все менее уединенным местом: Гокудера увидел стайку молодых девчонок, которые, судя по корзинкам в руках, направлялись на пикник, и решил убраться подальше. 

Он устал, у него болел желудок, и главное, безумно хотелось спать. Поэтому Гокудера, выбравшись из леса, укрылся под мостом, по которому ходили электрички, привалился к бетонной опоре и почти сразу отрубился. К счастью, сны ему не снились.

***

С тех пор как Гокудера сбежал из дома, у него появилась привычка примечать места, в которых можно укрыться. Избавиться от нее никак не получалось даже после знакомства с Цуной и остальными, но Гокудера действительно думал, что это ему больше никогда не пригодится.

Как оказалось, зря. Может быть, в глубине души он всегда знал, что ему придется вернуться на улицу. Если что-то плохое может произойти, то это обязательно произойдет, и произойдет именно с ним.

Засыпая на нагретой солнцем плите, Гокудера в глубине души надеялся, что проснется в своей постели, а все произошедшее окажется просто дурным сном. Странно, раньше он считал, что попавшие в переделки герои книг, мечтающие о таком, — наивные идиоты. Но, оказавшись на их месте, не смог задушить глупую надежду.

Разумеется, чуда не произошло. Гокудера проснулся, прекрасно осознавая, где находится: под головой была ребристая поверхность бетона, а тело затекло так сильно, что с трудом удавалось ощутить конечности.

И еще рядом кто-то стоял. Резко открыв глаза и подскочив, Гокудера увидел перед собой троих парней. Они были старше, выше, от них несло опасностью и злобой.

— Кто это тут у нас? — начал тот, что стоял ближе. От банальности фразы у Гокудеры свело зубы. — Это наше место.

Парни не выглядели так, будто ночевали на улице: пятна и рванина на их одежде казались слишком декоративными. Наверное, они жили в домах своих мамаш, а сюда приходили покурить, поиграть в карты и похвастаться друг перед другом выдуманными криминальными подвигами. Но у одного из них на руке сверкнул кастет, другой сжимал биту, а у Гокудеры не завалялось даже маленькой динамитной шашечки. Он пообещал себе, что если выберется отсюда живым и вернет свой мир, то всегда будет спать с оружием, даже если придется прятать его в карманы пижамных штанов.

Гокудера отчаянно соображал. Плохо. Не смертельно, ни в какое сравнение с его предыдущими противниками, но плохо. В спину утыкалась бетонная опора моста, поэтому бежать получилось бы только вперед, но парни уже обступили его — нападать на кого-то толпой им явно было не впервой.

Парни разглядывали Гокудеру без особого интереса. Они уже мысленно пережили все, что должно было произойти, и представляли, как потом будут в красках об этом рассказывать. Только один, самый тощий, скалился с предвкушением. Именно ему Гокудера собирался врезать по зубам, когда услышал до боли знакомое:

— Ой, а во что это вы тут играете?

Не веря своим ушам, Гокудера резко повернул голову и действительно увидел Ямамото. Он стоял спиной к солнцу и в ореоле закатных лучей казался то ли ангелом, то ли героем компьютерной игры. Из тех, которые в трудную минуту приходят на помощь, повышают ману, восстанавливают здоровье и заодно сносят всех врагов метеоритным дождем.

Биту Ямамото снова держал так, как будто никогда не слышал о существовании бейсбола. Гокудера давно не был настолько рад его видеть.

— Это еще что за хрен? — спросил тощий. Словно дожидаясь его вопроса, из-за опоры моста вышел Цуна и встал рядом с Ямамото. В руках он держал какую-то книгу. Приглядевшись, Гокудера смог разобрать заголовок: «Мирное урегулирование конфликтов для чайников».

— Нам. Всем. Следует. Успокоиться, — четко произнес Цуна, не отрывая взгляда от книги. 

— Слышь, я, кажется, знаю, кто это, — взволнованно зашептал слева плечистый на ухо тощему. — Это те самые психи, из-за которых у нас в городе все взрывается и тусуется толпа мафиози.

— Да ну… — с сомнением протянул тощий. — Эти?

Цуна неуверенно посмотрел на хулиганов. Видимо, что-то его не удовлетворило, и он снова принялся листать книгу.

— Мы. Же. Не. Хотим. Чтобы. Кто-нибудь. Пострадал, — вновь прочитал Цуна, выделяя каждое слово, и попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться. 

— Точно они, валим! — крикнул плечистый и рванул прочь с удивительной для его габаритов скоростью. За ним тут же последовал второй. Тощий задержался чуть дольше, но попытка Ямамото с улыбкой поправить биту закончили дело, и вскоре под мостом остался только Гокудера и его друзья.

— Какая полезная книга, — сказал Ямамото. Цуна смущенно улыбнулся и запихал книгу в карман куртки.

— Вы вспомнили! — радостно заорал Гокудера, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы броситься их обнимать. — Десятый, Ямамото, вы вспомнили. Я знал, я верил!

Вспышка радости погасла, когда Гокудера увидел, как тускнеют улыбки друзей. 

— Нет, прости, — виновато начал Ямамото. — Мы заметили, что ты следил за нами в школе и по дороге до дома. Но ты не нападал, и потом мы решили проследить за тобой. 

— Я чувствую, что мы должны тебе помочь, — подхватил Цуна. — Не переживай, мы что-нибудь придумаем!

Гокудера заставил себя улыбнуться. Получилось с трудом, как будто мышцы на лице онемели. С каждой минутой все меньше верилось, что все вернется на круги своя. Но он должен был попытаться. Не ради себя, но ради своих друзей, которые бросились спасать сумасшедшего незнакомого парня.

— Не стойте там, — буркнул Гокудера. — От солнца глаза щиплет.

Больше, чем за спасение, он был благодарен своим друзьям за то, что сейчас они не стали ничего комментировать.

***

Несмотря ни на что, дома у Цуны Гокудера сразу начал чувствовать себя лучше. Знакомые стены успокаивали, запахи с кухни обещали, что сегодня он еще успеет нормально поесть, и даже мама Нана радостно шепнула: «Я верила, что ты пробьешься, дорогой!» То, что Гокудера при этом дернулся и отскочил от нее на метр, никого не смутило.

Все было хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока Гокудера не вошел в комнату Цуны и в лицо ему не уставилось дуло пистолета.

— Я тебя не знаю. Ты мне не нравишься, — мрачно сказал восседавший в кресле Реборн. Его маленькие ножки смешно свисали с края, но нелепость картины с лихвой компенсировалось пистолетом в его руке.

— Мне это сегодня уже говорили, — буркнул Гокудера. Он так устал, что сил реагировать как-то еще не осталось.

— Реборн, мы же все обсудили! — закричал вбежавший следом в комнату Цуна. Ямамото вошел за ним и невозмутимо уселся на ковер.

— Не помню, — пожал плечами Реборн, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что говорит честно. — Рассказывай.

Гокудера устало опустился на пол и подумал: почему бы и нет. Он стал медленно рассказывать все, начав с истории своих родителей. Потом — как впервые встретил Цуну и остальных, как путешествовал вместе с ними в будущее, какие они вчера решали задачи. Мама Нана принесла пирожки, и дело пошло веселее, хотя продолжать рассказ Гокудере пришлось с набитым ртом.

Чем дальше он рассказывал, тем больше хмурились Цуна и Ямамото. Лицо Реборна ничего не выражало — казалось, он даже не слушал, но и пистолет не опускал.

Когда Гокудера закончил, Реборн помолчал немного, а потом сказал:

— Я тебе не верю, — он приподнял пистолет повыше. Это было необязательно — Гокудера и без того покрылся холодным потом. — Ты слишком много знаешь, но в твоем рассказе перебор со странностями. Кто поверит в такую бредовую фантастику?

— Если бы я был заколдованным младенцем-киллером и жил в мире, где существуют путешествия во времени, я бы поверил, — осторожно сказал Цуна.

— А я поверил, — добавил Ямамото. — О, может быть, я — заколдованный младенец-киллер?

Реборн бросил на них взгляд, обещавший адские муки, и вновь задумчиво уставился на Гокудеру. Казалось, он размышлял, сильно расстроится мама Нана, если стены ее дома украсят свежие мозги, или ей понравится новый дизайн. Смерть от руки Реборна в личном топе Гокудеры по степени глупости только что обошла смерть от голода и от бит уличных хулиганов. Нужно было как-то спасать ситуацию.

— Бьянки… — пробормотал Гокудера. Их отношения переживали не лучшие времена, да и не было никогда лучших времен, но все-таки она оставалась его сестрой. Он крикнул уже увереннее: — Бьянки! Может быть, она меня вспомнит?

— Кто такая Бьянки? — спросил Реборн. 

Надежды Гокудеры смело ураганом, как карточный домик.

— Моя сестра и твоя любовница, — сипло ответил он. Значит, и Бьянки тоже. Может быть, всю их семью стерло с лица земли. При мысли, что сестра где-то сейчас бродит, никем не узнаваемая и голодная, в груди все неприятно сжалось.

— Красивая? — на лице Реборна впервые за все время разговора промелькнуло что-то, напоминающее интерес. — Или похожа на тебя?

— Считается, что красивая, — Гокудера мрачно вздохнул. — Короткие юбки, длинные волосы… Перетравила кучу мужиков.

— Моя девочка, — мечтательно закатил глаза Реборн. 

— Мне кажется, проще поверить в то, что у нас был еще один хранитель, чем в то, что у Реборна есть любовница, — пробормотал Цуна. Тихо, но Реборн услышал и перевел пистолет на него.

— Я не понял, ты сомневаешься, что у меня может быть молодая красивая любовница? — в голосе Реборна заскрежетал металл. Цуна примиряюще поднял руки, улыбнулся и спросил:

— Значит, мы все верим Гокудере-куну?

На секунду Гокудере показалось, что сейчас Реборн застрелит Цуну, но тот только помолчал некоторое время, а потом довольно хмыкнул и убрал пистолет.

— Ты это тоже прочитал в той книге? — восхитился Ямамото, и Цуна смущенно кивнул.

Реборн демонстративно вздохнул и с видом «меня окружают идиоты» пояснил:

— Слишком сложно, чтобы быть ложью. Я бы прикинулся одним из существующих хранителей или даже потерянной в младенчестве сестрой-близнецом Ямамото Такеши. Но придумывать несуществующее пламя? Принц-маньяк с летающими ножами, серьезно? Давно не слышал ничего бредовее. А значит, это может быть правдой.

— Подождите, что, Бельфегор тоже? — ошарашенно спросил Гокудера. Кажется, мир не вертелся вокруг него, но от этого было только хуже. 

В отличие от сестры, за забытого всеми Бельфегора Гокудера не переживал, но переживал за тех, кого этот маньяк мог встретить на своем пути. Он и в Варии-то не блистал психической стабильностью, и страшно было представить, что случится, если оставить его без присмотра.

— Я могу узнать наверняка, — порывшись в карманах, Ямамото достал телефон, набрал номер и заговорил: — Сквало, привет. Прости, что так поздно. Или у вас уже рано? В Варии случайно не служит принц-маньяк с диадемой на голове и парящими в воздухе ножами?

В ответ закричали. Слов Гокудере разобрать не удалось, но продолжалось это довольно долго. Ямамото невозмутимо слушал, а потом попрощался и повесил трубку.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Цуна.

— Если опустить нецензурные слова и советы срочно очистить организм над ближайшим унитазом и никогда больше не употреблять то, что я там употребляю, то нет, не служит, — улыбнулся Ямамото.

Все замолчали, обдумывая услышанное. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы найти связь между Гокудерой, Бьянки и Бельфегором. Можно было поспрашивать еще, но почему-то Гокудера был уверен, что сейчас они не найдут ни одного представителя пламени Урагана. От этого становилось жутко. На секунду Гокудере даже показалось, что его руки начинают растворяться от кончиков пальцев и вскоре он совсем исчезнет, не оставив после себя даже памяти. Одно успокаивало: судя по всему, друзья неплохо справлялись и без него.

— Вот что, — начал Цуна, бросив взгляд на окно, за которым давно стемнело. — Гокудера-кун, ты останешься ночевать у меня, а завтра мы подумаем, что можно сделать.

Гокудера устало кивнул. Под мостом он проспал совсем недолго, и глаза снова слипались. Сейчас действительно стоило отдохнуть, а на свежую голову можно будет составить план, попытаться вспомнить еще какие-нибудь детали… Если, конечно, он не растворится, пока будет спать. Или наутро друзья снова его не забудут и не выкинут из дома, приняв за вора.

Должно быть, мрачное настроение мыслей как-то отразилось на лице Гокудеры, потому что Ямамото демонстративно зевнул во весь рот и сказал:

— Я тоже останусь, можно? Отец разрешит. Уже поздно, опасно по такой темноте возвращаться домой. 

— Конечно! — одобрительно воскликнул Цуна, а Реборн в очередной раз закатил глаза.

Гокудера скорее поверил бы, что опасность грозит тем, кто в темном переулке встретит возвращающегося домой Ямамото, но не стал это никак комментировать. Потому что знал: им постелют в одной комнате, и засыпать, слушая чужое дыхание рядом, будет не так страшно.

***

Когда сквозь веки стали пробиваться солнечные лучи, Гокудера осторожно открыл глаза. Он был готов ко всему: и к тому, что вновь окажется в своей комнате во вчерашнем дне, и к тому, что увидит вокруг языки адского пламени и раскаленные сковородки.

Но ничего подобного не произошло, он все еще лежал на диване в доме Цуны, там же, где и уснул. А вот чего Гокудера не ожидал, так это увидеть у себя на груди маленькую тупую корову.

— Ламбо-сан — хозяин этого дивана! Уходи прочь, осьминожья башка!

— Свали, — вяло бросил Гокудера, скинул Ламбо и перевернулся на бок. Кажется, некоторые вещи оставались неизменными в любой реальности.

Но Ламбо было так просто не остановить — он схватил Гокудеру за рукав футболки и попытался стащить на пол. 

— Ламбо, не бойся, это Гокудера, — донесся с футона на полу сонный, но доброжелательный голос Ямамото. — Он наш друг.

— Подумаешь, — пробурчал Ламбо обиженно. — Если хранитель, то сразу друг?

Гокудера подскочил так резко, что от неожиданности Ламбо отпрыгнул в другой конец комнаты.

— Ты меня помнишь?! — почти выкрикнул Гокудера. Ямамото тоже сел и вопросительно уставился на Ламбо. Тот явно не ожидал такого внимания, поэтому некоторое время просто молчал, рассеянно хлопая глазами.

— Ламбо, — осторожно, словно обезвреживая бомбу, начал Ямамото. — Ты помнишь Гокудеру?

Ламбо посмотрел на него, сделал какие-то выводы и довольно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, Ламбо его помнит, Ламбо не тупой! — и пробурчал уже тише, скосив взгляд на Гокудеру: — Он позавчера мою новую гранату в окно выкинул, придурок.

Гокудера никогда раньше не испытывал такого острого приступа любви к Ламбо. Его хотелось подхватить на руки и закружить в воздухе. И год читать ему на ночь сказки. И научить делать противопехотные мины из подручных материалов в домашних условиях. И даже простить «придурка».

— Ой, кажется, уже забыл, — Ламбо мстительно улыбнулся.

Или не простить. Все прекрасные порывы души Гокудеры как ветром сдуло, и он понял, что находится в шаге от кровавого убийства с особой жестокостью.

— Ну ты маленькая тупая… — Гокудера даже встал с дивана и сделал пару шагов вперед, но Ямамото опередил его и первым подхватил Ламбо на руки.

— Надо рассказать Цуне, — Ямамото уже рванул наверх, как был в одних трусах, спасая Ламбо от гибели, а Гокудеру — от клейма убийцы детей. 

Успокоившись, Гокудера решил, что убить Ламбо всегда успеет, и пошел следом.

***

Оказавшись под прицелом четырех пристальных взглядов, Ламбо совсем разнервничался и потерялся. Гокудера ему даже сочувствовал. Почти. Самую малость.

— Ламбо, послушай, ты должен рассказать нам все, что знаешь, — начал Цуна.

— Но я… Я не… — Ламбо отчаянно оглядывался, словно ища путь к отступлению, но его окружили плотным кольцом. Тогда он сделал то, чего Гокудера больше всего опасался: начал истошно рыдать на весь дом.

— Так мы ничего не добьемся, — раздраженно сказал Реборн и отвесил Ламбо подзатыльник. 

А в следующую секунду выстрелил в него базукой. Момент, когда она оказалась в руках у Реборна, Гокудера упустил. 

Комнату заполонили клубы дыма. Когда он рассеялся, на месте Ламбо уже стояла его пятнадцатилетняя версия и оглядывала присутствующих со смесью скуки и тоски во взгляде. 

— Я вас ненавижу, — обреченно выдохнул Ламбо. Несложно было догадаться, почему: волосы его были растрепаны, а на щеке красовался след от помады. Гокудера искренне порадовался, что они не вызвали его на пять минут позже.

— У нас мало времени, поэтому обойдемся без прелюдий, — Реборн запрыгнул на плечо Ямамото, достал пистолет и направил дуло Ламбо между глаз. Тот и бровью не повел, только вздохнул устало, словно переживал нечто подобное каждый день. Может быть, так оно и было. — Отвечай быстро и четко. Знаешь его?

Реборн перевел пистолет на Гокудеру, как будто ничем другим указать не мог. Гокудера с ужасом понял, что тоже начинает привыкать.

Ламбо послушно посмотрел на Гокудеру и нахмурился.

— Знаю, — ответил он. — И не знаю.

Раздался выстрел. Ламбо на голову посыпалась штукатурка с потолка. Мама Нана крикнула с кухни: «Мальчики, ведите себя хорошо!»

— Попробую объяснить, — продолжил Ламбо, флегматично стряхивая белые крошки с кудрей. — Существует множество миров и несколько главных линий вероятности, которые могут сменять друг друга. У людей из нашей семьи от частых скачков перестраивается разум, и мы помним основные варианты будущего. Это помогает не сойти с ума, когда прыгаешь из одной ветки, а потом случайно возвращаешься в другую.

— Я ничего не понял, но звучит чертовски круто, — прокомментировал Ямамото.

Явно приободренный его словами, Ламбо улыбнулся и продолжил:

— Например, есть даже реальность, в которой Реборн — женщина, — он помолчал, а потом пробурчал себе под нос: — Но ни одной реальности, где бы он не был мудаком.

— Не отвлекайся, — поправил Реборн почти миролюбиво. Наверное, решил посчитать сказанное за комплимент.

— Гокудера есть во всех основных ветках вероятности, как и остальные хранители, — Ламбо снова нахмурился. — Но только до определенного момента. В будущем, из которого я прибыл сейчас, его нет. Как будто в один прекрасный день его искусственно вычеркнули.

— Позавчера… — пробормотал Гокудера. Пожалуй, новости были не так уж и плохи. По словам Ламбо выходило, что стерли не прошлое Гокудеры, а только воспоминания о нем. Это объясняло, почему в его отсутствие не наступил апокалипсис. Но тогда было непонятно, почему мир все-таки изменился и его уютная квартира превратилась в плюшевый ад.

В любом случае, скорее всего, виной всему были не причуды вселенной, а вмешательство извне. А если есть реальный враг, значит, есть и способ его одолеть. Осталось только найти и то, и другое.

— Кто мог это сделать? — спросил Гокудера напрямую. — У кого есть технологии, чтобы провернуть такое?

Ламбо только пожал плечами.

— Никто. По информации семьи Бовино, подобная технология появится на нашей земле не раньше, чем через сто сорок лет, и то при условии, что в Камбодже научатся делать биологическое оружие, а Реборн не убьет тропическую бабочку, которая залетит к нему в номер через пятнадцать лет, шесть месяцев и три дня.

Реборн достал из кармана малюсенький черный блокнот и принялся туда что-то писать. Судя по довольной улыбке, мысленно он уже вешал пронзенную бабочку на свою стену с трофеями где-то между раритетной снайперской винтовкой времен Второй Мировой и фотографиями убитых лидеров стран Третьего мира.

Гокудера же понимал, что они снова зашли в тупик.

— Кстати, если тебе интересно. Когда о тебе забыли, все пошло по наклонной, — Ламбо посмотрел на часы, засунул руки в карманы и буднично продолжил: — Без твоей бдительности и постоянной паранойи Цуну убили. Его мать сошла с ума, утопила в крови убийц, захватила Вонголу, а потом остальной мир. У нас сейчас комендантский час, огромная стена вокруг города, диктатура и все такое. Есть и плюсы: трехразовое питание для всех, мама Нана прекрасно смотрится в черном, и это один из трех миров, где я лишился девственности до двадцати одного.

Должно быть, за годы тренировок Ламбо научился рассчитывать время с точностью до секунды и успел исчезнуть сразу, как произнес последнее слово. Его пятилетняя версия воспользовалась дымовой завесой и тут же сиганула из комнаты.

— Я не совсем понял, что он имел в виду, — пробормотал Цуна, глядя ему вслед.

— Прости, Десятый, я подвел тебя, — Гокудера опустил голову, гася предательскую панику. Новость о том, что он все-таки необходим своим друзьям, обрадовала, но все остальное… Не хотелось допустить даже мысли, что возможен хоть один вариант будущего, где Цуну убили. 

— …И почему помада на его щеке кажется мне знакомой, — продолжил Цуна мрачно, но тут же встряхнулся и посмотрел на Гокудеру с улыбкой. — Я знал, что ты говоришь правду. Не переживай, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

У Гокудеры защемило в груди. Цуна только что услышал о своей гибели и все равно улыбался человеку, из-за которого это произошло. Гокудера в очередной раз убедился, что правильно выбрал босса и что готов за него умереть. Нет, готов ради него вернуть свою жизнь во что бы то ни стало.

— Мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали, — бросил Реборн, возвращая мысли к более актуальным проблемам.

Не хотелось признавать, но он был прав. Цуна сел на ковер, Ямамото и Гокудера последовали его примеру. Некоторое время все молчали.

— Может быть, позавчера произошло что-нибудь необычное? — спросил в итоге Цуна.

— Тебя не проклинали сумасшедшие старушки? Не пытались похитить инопланетяне? — предложил свои версии Ямамото. Гокудера ощутил странную гордость. Кажется, общение с ним не прошло для Ямамото даром, пусть тот этого и не помнил.

— Нет, ничего такого… — Гокудера почесал затылок, в очередной раз восстанавливая в памяти события того злосчастного дня. — Мы ходили в школу, потом делали уроки, потом я тренировался в лесу, потом пошел домой.

Ямамото задумчиво хмыкнул, а потом спросил:

— А в лесу тебя совершенно случайно не целовали русалки?

Или нет, влияние Гокудеры было ни при чем, Ямамото и сам справлялся.

— Ты думаешь, я бы забыл такое?! — прокричал Гокудера, но тут же глубоко вдохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Недавний печальный опыт показывал, что забыть можно все что угодно. — Не помню... Я и вчера туда ходил. Лес как лес, птички, комары. Рехея встретил, школьниц каких-то.

Ямамото и Цуна настороженно переглянулись, и Гокудера по их лицам понял: то, что он сейчас услышит, ему не понравится.

— Кто такой Рехей? — спросил Цуна.

И действительно. Иногда оказаться правым — чертовски отвратительное состояние.

***

— Привет! Прости, что разбудил. У вас в Варии случайно не служит боксер-гей со склонностью к некрофилии? Такой, с разноцветными волосами, в боа и солнцезащитных очках?

По ту сторону трубки снова раздалась ругань, а за ней — короткие гудки.

— Ну что? — без особой надежды спросил Гокудера.

— Кажется, Сквало собрался приехать и убить того, кто мне это продает… — задумчиво протянул Ямамото, а потом отрицательно помотал головой: — Нет, не служит.

Звонок в дом Сасагавы тоже не принес пользы: там слыхом не слыхивали ни про какого Рехея. И нет, никакой светловолосый боксер не отирался поблизости, о чем вы вообще. Гокудера начал подозревать, что если о нем исчезли только воспоминания, то остальные исчезли и сами.

Закон жизни Гокудеры гласил: всегда может быть хуже. Особенно если думаешь, что предел уже наступил, падение закончилось и ты достиг дна, переломав ноги. Тогда обязательно окажется, что яма полна пауков, ядовитых змей и прячущихся в темноте плотоядных монстров. А потом земля под тобой снова проваливается, и ты продолжаешь падать.

Еще вчера Гокудера думал, что нет ничего хуже, чем быть всеми забытым и потерять свое место в мире. Сейчас ему казалось, что он готов исчезнуть добровольно, лишь бы это никак не коснулось его друзей. Сначала Ураган, потом Солнце, что дальше? Дождь? Небо?

Он выглянул в окно. Прохожие на улице привычно спешили по своим делам, не замечая и никак не переживая из-за того, что мир Гокудеры распадается на части. Наверное, если исчезнут все обладатели пламени один за другим, то никто этого даже не почувствует. Люди продолжат ходить на нелюбимую работу, покупать плюшевых зайцев и носить яркие пластмассовые украшения. От этого становилось совсем тоскливо.

— Это странно… — Цуну, судя по выражению лица, тоже настигли печальные мысли. — Я помню, что у нас был хранитель Солнца, но не помню, кто он и как выглядит.

— Голова раскалывается, — невесело усмехнулся Ямамото.

— У меня пламя Солнца, но я еще здесь, исчезать не собираюсь, — напомнил о себе Реборн. — Вы ведь про меня не забыли?

— Такое забудешь, — обреченно бросил Цуна.

Друзья выглядели странно, как будто не спали пару дней: под глазами залегли тени, лица осунулись и побледнели. Гокудера переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, что происходит. А в том, что что-то происходит, он почти не сомневался. Казалось, что даже воздух немного дрожал.

— Может быть, вам стирают память прямо сейчас, поэтому вы помните про пламя Солнца, но не помните про Рехея, — предположил Гокудера. — И до Реборна Стиратели еще не дошли.

— Стиратели? — переспросил Цуна.

— Надо же их как-то называть, — пожал плечами Гокудера и потер переносицу, пытаясь заставить мозги работать быстрее. — Или вы забыли не все, потому что уже знаете, что люди исчезают, и ваша психика сопротивляется. Реборн тоже в курсе, поэтому его еще не стерли.

Гокудера плюхнулся на пол, обхватил голову руками и приказал себе думать. В памяти проносились обрывки последних дней, как картинки в проекторе: плюшевый заяц, бита Ямамото, бутылка минералки, книжка Цуны, штукатурка на волосах Ламбо. В голове начал зреть план. Нужно было действовать, и быстро.

— Мне понадобится ручка, листок бумаги и телефон, — выпалил Гокудера. Подумав, добавил: — И динамит.

Раз пропали представители пламени Урагана, то нельзя было надеяться на оружие, работающее на пламени: оно могло исчезнуть или подвести в любой момент. Не стоило рисковать, поэтому Гокудера решил, что нет ничего лучше старых добрых динамитных шашек. Классика не подводит.

Цуна вырвал пару листов из школьной тетради, взял со стола ручку и протянул Гокудере.

— Динамит посмотри на кухне в нижнем ящике в коробке с надписью «картошка», мама обычно туда убирает, — добавил Цуна. 

Гокудера уже ничему не удивлялся. Он решил, что из-за всех этих стираний произошел сбой в мироздании, который отразился на маме Нане. Оставалось надеяться, что с возвращением памяти все придет в норму.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Гокудера. — Сейчас я отлучусь, а вы следите за Реборном и не выпускайте его из комнаты. Потом я пойду в лес — начну оттуда, это место кажется самым подозрительным, и…

— Мы пойдем, ты хотел сказать? — переспросил Ямамото.

— Слишком опасно, — отрезал Гокудера, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал максимально твердо. — С меня все это началось, мне и расхлебывать.

Ямамото и Цуна хмуро переглянулись, словно обменялись мысленными репликами. Гокудера уже подготавливал аргументы в свою пользу: он ожидал, что друзья начнут спорить, и все-таки был уверен, что поступает правильно.

Но они не начали спорить. Вместо этого Ямамото вдруг непривычно серьезно спросил:

— Мы были настолько плохими друзьями?

— Что?.. — растерялся Гокудера. Такого вопроса он не ожидал.

— Мы действительно могли спокойно отправить тебя одного разбираться с неизвестной опасностью? — пояснил Ямамото, сверля его пристальным взглядом, и Гокудера понял, что просто не сможет ему соврать, даже для всеобщего блага.

— Нет, — тихо ответил он, и лицо Ямамото снова растянулось в улыбке.

— Значит, идем все вместе, — решительно подвел итог Цуна, и Гокудера кивнул. 

Он мысленно обругал себя. Не только друзья его забыли, но и сам Гокудера отчего-то забыл, что нужно верить в своих друзей. И тогда все будет хорошо.

Гокудера поклялся себе, что больше такой ошибки не допустит. 

***

Реборн восседал в позе лотоса прямо на траве. Над его головой мирно шуршали ветки, пели птички, светило солнце, и он наверняка смог бы в этом месте отлично помедитировать, если бы не сыпавшиеся со всех сторон вопросы:

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное?

— Может быть, покалывание на кончиках пальцев?

— Тошноту? Желание съесть что-нибудь соленое?

— Я чувствую, что скоро убью вас и закопаю прямо здесь, чтобы далеко не ходить, — спокойно отвечал на все вопросы Реборн. Но через какое-то время ему надоело, он поднялся на ноги и сказал: — Все, я возвращаюсь домой. Разбирайтесь сами, бездари.

Значит, снова провал. Гокудера не собирался сдаваться так просто — лес действительно казался ему наиболее подозрительным, но раз не получилось здесь, они попробуют поискать в других местах. Он чувствовал, что разгадка совсем близко.

Гокудера уже начал прикидывать, как им быстрее добраться до школы. Но когда они уже почти вышли из леса, Реборн вдруг спрыгнул с плеча Ямамото, развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и пошел в обратном направлении.

— Э… Реборн? Ты куда? — окликнул Цуна осторожно.

— Домой, конечно. На что это, по-твоему, похоже? — бросил Реборн, ускоряя шаг. Оказалось, он умел ходить очень быстро, несмотря на маленькие ножки.

— Похоже, что ты сошел с ума и возвращаешься в лес, — хмурясь, пробормотал Цуна. Реборн не ответил. 

Гокудера почувствовал, что по коже пробежали мурашки — отчего-то стало очень жутко. Он посмотрел на Цуну, тот в ответ пожал плечами и пошел вслед за Реборном. Действительно, выбора не оставалось.

Реборн невозмутимо углублялся в лес, перепрыгивал через ямки и овраги, осторожно перелазил корни. Он двигался быстро и целеустремленно — на обычную прогулку это никак не походило. Цуна хмурился и настороженно оглядывался, Ямамото то и дело касался рукояти меча, как будто это его успокаивало. Гокудере тоже передалось их настроение, и лес вокруг уже не казался таким умиротворенным. Даже птицы над головой щебетали как-то зловеще.

Чем дальше они шли, тем неестественнее казались движения Реборна. Его взгляд тускнел, лицо закаменело. Он как будто и вовсе не смотрел перед собой, однако от прямой траектории не отклонялся.

Реборн остановился так резко, что Гокудера чуть об него не споткнулся. Они вышли на какую-то большую и ровную, словно футбольное поле, поляну. Ни зданий, ни деревьев или кустов, ни даже кочек на ней не было. Это казалось особенно подозрительным. Гокудера удивился бы меньше, если бы увидел перед собой поля Нарнии.

— Где это мы? — тихо спросил Цуна. Ямамото и Гокудера пожали плечами почти синхронно. Но когда Гокудера уже занес ногу, чтобы шагнуть на поляну, земля вдруг затряслась.

— Землетрясение? — Ямамото дернул Гокудеру за рукав, оттащив подальше.

— Хуже, — выдохнул Гокудера. Поляна прямо перед ними поднималась — словно огромная платформа вырастала из земли. С нее сыпались камни и травинки и летели в лицо.

Когда дрожь земли прекратилась, Гокудера понял, что это не платформа. И даже не вход в Нарнию. 

Поляна оказалась крышей огромной летающей тарелки.

— Твою мать… — выдохнул он против воли. — Все-таки инопланетяне.

Кажется, мироздание откровенно над ним издевалось.

— Кто-нибудь захватил с собой фотоаппарат? — немного нервно усмехнулся Цуна.

Фотоаппарат никто не захватил. Гокудера даже успел пожалеть об этом, но потом в летающей тарелке раскрылся люк, и оттуда на землю выдвинулся трап. Он напоминал бы обычную лестницу, если бы ступени не висели в воздухе, словно по волшебству.

— У меня очень плохое предчувствие, — сказал Цуна, но когда Реборн вновь пошел вперед и принялся взбираться по трапу, Гокудера понял, что пути назад нет.

Они пошли следом и вскоре все вместе оказались на борту, в длинном закругленном коридоре. Внутри было темно, хотя стоящие вдоль стен огромные колбы, напоминающие круглые душевые кабины, слабо светились. 

Цуна вдруг вскрикнул и отскочил от колбы, на которую смотрел. Гокудера пригляделся, и в груди у него все похолодело. Внутри каждой колбы плавали спящие люди. Датчики, облеплявшие их тела, и присоединенные к лицам маски позволяли надеяться, что они еще живы.

— Кажется, я понял, куда все пропали, — пробормотал Гокудера, когда увидел за стеклом одной из колб блеск до боли знакомой диадемы.

— Черт возьми… — Ямамото взялся за меч, будто опасаясь, что сейчас люди повыпрыгивают из колб и нападут на него, шипя: «Мозгиии». 

Возможно, его предосторожности были не зря. Вряд ли стоило бояться людей из колб, но вот те, кто их туда посадил, могли появиться с минуты на минуту.

— Я уже говорил, что у меня плохое предчувствие? — спросил Цуна, оглядываясь. — Это как Матрица, Вендикаре и полка трофеев Реборна в одном флаконе!

Словно среагировав на свое имя, Реборн зашагал вдоль коридора. Гокудера пошел следом, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Воображение и без того рисовало красочные картины: он представлял сестру, плавающую в колбе, словно несчастная жена мистера Фриза, с развевающимися, как у русалки, волосами. От таких мыслей кулаки сжимались в бессильной злобе.

— Если вы столкнулись с представителями инопланетного разума, то забудьте все, чему научились, — прочитал Цуна, достав откуда-то свою волшебную книгу. — Лучший способ избежать конфликта с инопланетянами — сбросить на них ядерную бомбу.

Он закрыл книгу. Звонкий хлопок резанул по ушам и отразился эхом по всему коридору. Гокудере стало казаться, что люди в колбах смотрят с осуждением и тоской, хотя глаза их были закрыты.

Коридор искривлялся, как будто они двигались по круглому краю тарелки или по спирали, углубляясь к ее центру. Гокудера готов был поставить завтрак по рецепту мамы Наны на последнее. Если так, то выходило, что почти вся тарелка забита колбами, а в сердцевине… Вряд ли там окажутся воздушные шары и лотки со сладкой ватой.

Они шли неприлично долго, но в итоге Реборн привел их к небольшой двери, которая открылась, едва он коснулся ее. Гокудера переглянулся с Цуной и Ямамото и вошел следом.

— Ну наконец-то! — заговорил знакомый голос с незнакомыми интонациями. — Я уж думал, вы не придете. Через Америку шли?

Гокудера не поверил своим глазам. Он оказался в круглой комнате, вдоль стен которой в несколько этажей тянулись такие же колбы, только некоторые из них светились не красным, а желтым. В центре комнаты располагалось что-то похожее на пульт управления — покрытый кнопками и экранами круглый стол. А рядом с ним стоял человек в белой рубашке.

— Морияма-сан? — неверяще пробормотал Гокудера.

— Технически нет, — ответил «белая рубашка». — Тот, кто сдавал вам квартиру, стоит вон там.

Отовсюду стали выходить люди, почти как две капли воды похожие на Морияму. Все в белых рубашках, черных брюках и очках, как будто за час случился мировой финансовый кризис и клерки вышли на улицу, готовые убивать за еду.

А вместе с ними выходили загорелые молодые девушки в коротких юбках, обвешанные пластмассовыми украшениями. Выглядело все происходящее как малобюджетный зомбиапокалипсис.

Гокудера вспоминал. Ну конечно, даже если его забыли, то не успели бы сдать квартиру так быстро и наполнить ее плюшевым сумасшествием. Зачем-то инопланетяне встретили его при пробуждении и заставили поверить, что его никогда не существовало. И те девицы с корзинками, которых он встретил после Рехея, — похоже, они направлялись вовсе не на пикник, а просто возвращались домой.

— Ах, я так долго ждал этого дня! — тот Морияма, которого Гокудера определил как главного, театрально вздохнул. Его живая мимика совсем не вязалась с внешним видом, словно черты лица манекена начали жить своей жизнью.

— Их много, но я не вижу оружия, — шепнул Ямамото, вцепившись в меч.

— А вдруг они могут выжечь нам мозги телепатически? — резонно предположил Цуна.

— Эй, я все еще здесь, — напомнил Главный Морияма, опираясь одной рукой на пульт и нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами. — Вообще-то я собирался поделиться с вами моими гениальными злодейскими планами, как это заведено в культурных традициях Земли.

— Вряд ли, иначе они не устраивали бы этот цирк в моей квартире, — ответил Гокудера, проигнорировав инопланетянина. — Ямамото, бери тех, что слева. Я возьму на себя центр, а Десятый…

— Какое неуважение! — Главный Морияма скривился, будто съел лимон, потом повернул какой-то рычаг на пульте управления, и от него во все стороны по воздуху прошла волна синего цвета, словно голограмма. 

Гокудера успел вытащить динамитные шашки, когда волна прошла сквозь него и его друзей. Он был готов ко всему, но не почувствовал даже дуновения ветра.

— Что это было? — хмуро спросил Гокудера.

И, словно дождавшись его вопроса, друзья закричали и упали на колени, обхватив головы руками. 

— А теперь иди сюда и не вздумай зажечь шашки, — Главный Морияма злорадно улыбнулся. Точно такое же выражение лица мигом появилось у всех девиц и клерков. — Если не хочешь, чтобы твои друзья заработали рак мозга, конечно.

Гокудера не хотел. Он мстительно выплюнул сигарету прямо на пол и на одеревеневших ногах сделал несколько шагов вперед, пока Главный Морияма жестом не приказал ему остановиться.

— Положи шашки на пол, — велел Главный Морияма. Похоже, культуру Земли он изучал по американским боевикам. Гокудера подчинился, и Морияма торжествующе добавил, словно всю жизнь к этому готовился: — Все шашки.

Пришлось с грохотом вывалить на пол всю гирлянду. Краем глаза Гокудера поглядывал на друзей: те больше не кричали и поднимались на ноги, растерянно озираясь.

— Где это мы? — спросил Цуна, обращаясь к Ямамото. Тот непонимающе пожал плечами.

— Ты, сволочь… — прошипел сквозь зубы Гокудера, готовый броситься на Главного Морияму прямо сейчас. Смотреть на снова потерявших память друзей было почти физически больно.

— Предлагаю сэкономить время и сразу обо всем договориться, — Морияма снова повернул рычаг, заставив друзей схватиться за головы, прижав ладони к ушам, и закричать. Гокудере стоило огромного усилия воли остаться на месте. — Я отпускаю твоих друзей, а ты делаешь все, что я скажу.

Звучало чертовски отвратительно, и это понял бы даже тот, кто не перечитал кучу фантастики и не пересмотрел кучу боевиков. Но Гокудера заметил, что из носа Ямамото уже потекла кровь, марая губы, и кивнул.

Конечно, он согласился.

***

Монитор показывал кусочек леса, по которому заворожено шли Цуна и Ямамото — один в один как Реборн недавно. Судя по перьям, иногда заслонявшим экран, камеры инопланетяне размещали в птичках-роботах. Не удивительно, что их писк казался таким зловещим.

В какой-то момент друзья остановились, и с их глаз будто спала пелена. Они принялись оглядываться и переговариваться, наверняка не понимая, как здесь оказались.

— Доволен? — Морияма вновь противно улыбнулся, словно ревизор, который нашел ошибку в проверяемых документах. Теперь остальные инопланетяне не стали за ним повторять. Едва Цуна и Ямамото ушли, они занялись своими делами и сновали повсюду, как муравьи в муравейнике. Некоторые из них опустили всеми забытого Реборна в колбу и стали заполнять ее какой-то жидкостью. — Не понимаю, на что вы вообще рассчитывали?

— Мертвая зона, — ответил Гокудера. Раз Морияма хотел поболтать, то можно было и поболтать, чтобы выиграть время. — Я думал, что не исчез с остальными, потому что находился слишком близко к источнику стирания памяти. И Реборн стал идти сюда, только когда отошел от леса.

Морияма искренне засмеялся. Эта эмоция выглядела самой живой на фоне остальных.

— Я так и думал. Нет никакой мертвой зоны, дорогой Гокудера-кун, — ответил он. — Я не стер твоим друзьям память сразу, чтобы вы вместе пришли сюда и ты на все согласился. Что до Реборна, то он просто оказался достаточно силен, и наш призыв Солнца подействовал на него не сразу. А ты… Ты особенный.

Гокудера молчал. Он знал, что с какого-то момента некоторым людям даже не обязательно задавать вопросы — сами все выложат. С инопланетянами, похоже, это тоже работало.

— Мы потерпели крушение на этой забытой галактическим союзом планете около трех лет назад. По вашим меркам — около двадцати лет назад, — начал Морияма, полностью оправдывая возложенные на него надежды. Гокудера слушал вполуха, то и дело поглядывая на экран, где еще было видно друзей. — Наш корабль нарвался на облако отрицательного излучения, которое высосало из него все топливо. Пришлось садиться на Земле, представляешь? Да мы практически упали на нее!

— Я закурю? — перебил Гокудера, уже доставая пачку сигарет. Он обычно не спрашивал разрешения, но очень уж хотелось прервать речь хоть на секунду, из одной только вредности. 

— Конечно, дорогой, — отмахнулся Главный Морияма. — И вот мы застряли на этой ужасной материальной планете, на которой не оказалось энергетического топлива, необходимого нашему кораблю. Мы занялись поисками альтернативных источников, но ни электричество, ни ядерная энергия, ни сотни голодных и злых медиумов не смогли поднять тарелку в небо. А потом мы узнали про пламя.

Главный Морияма сделал драматическую паузу, выжидающе взглянув на Гокудеру. Тот не отреагировал, и Морияма продолжил:

— Нам по-настоящему повезло! Структура пламени оказалась очень близка к той энергии, которую мы обычно используем в качестве топлива. Лучше всего подходило пламя Урагана — такое сильное и безудержное, просто идеал. Тогда мы изобрели Зов. Оказалось совсем не сложно — человеческий разум такой примитивный... Не обижайся, дорогой. 

Гокудера многое хотел бы сказать про разум инопланетян, которые научились преодолевать космические расстояния и при этом не придумали ничего оригинальнее летающих тарелок, но чудом сдержался.

— Едва представитель пламени Урагана слышал пение наших птичек, как попадал под власть гипнотического Зова и шел к порталу, который отправлял его прямо сюда. Мы разместили такие порталы по всей Земле, заполнили почти весь корабль батарейками, — Морияма гордо обвел ладонью колбы, — а потом стали готовиться к тому, чтобы извлечь пламя Урагана из истории Земли.

Все это звучало чертовски дико: разве можно незаметно похитить такое большое количество человек, даже если стереть память всем, кто их знал? Теперь Гокудера слушал внимательно, не забывая незаметно поглядывать то на часы, то на экран, на котором еще совещались друзья.

— Должно быть, тебе интересно, как мы собирались незаметно похитить всех представителей пламени Урагана? — спросил Морияма, словно прочитав его мысли. Гокудера не стал его поощрять из принципа и продолжил молчать. — Технология по стиранию памяти изобретена нашей расой уже давно — очень помогает от нежелательных встреч с налоговой службой межгалактического сообщества, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Но мало было просто стереть память всем, кто знал о пламени Урагана. Тогда мы приняли наиболее незаметные формы и слились с обществом людей. Нас все видели, но никто не замечал и не принимал всерьез. И мы стали изучать. Жизнь каждого представителя пламени Урагана стала нашей жизнью. Мы следили за ними, мы изучали их знакомых, их привычки, их вещи. Чтобы в определенный момент не оставить от них и следа.

Гокудера не знал, что его поразило и ужаснуло больше: что за ним, возможно, всю жизнь следили или что кому-то не лень было всем этим заниматься.

— Вы чертовы психи, — не выдержав, ответил он. — Если вы могли просто призвать всех носителей Урагана, то почему быстро не сделали это и не улетели?

Скула Мориямы нервно дернулась, но он почти сразу взял себя в руки.

— Во-первых, это могло положить тень на нашу репутацию в межгалактическом сообществе. Не представляешь, сколько хлопот могут доставить любители защищать сирые и убогие планетки. Во-вторых, мы привыкли все делать тщательно и ответственно. Время у нас было — формы жизни вроде нашей живут куда дольше вас. В-третьих, так веселее. Вы, люди, весьма забавные существа. Особенно ты, Гокудера-кун.

Сказав это, Морияма безуспешно попытался положить руку Гокудере на плечо. Гокудера дернулся и ушел от прикосновения, а потом достал новую сигарету.

— Мне повезло следить за тобой, и я сразу понял, что ты особенный, — Морияма говорил все быстрее и возбужденнее. — Я тоже, как ты наверняка заметил, отличаюсь от своих собратьев. Я умнее и эмоциональнее их, поэтому меня и выбрали капитаном. И мы с тобой очень похожи. Я видел, как ты читаешь журналы про инопланетян. Признайся, ты ведь ждал встречи со мной всю жизнь?

Гокудера мрачно молчал, запрещая себе открывать рот. Потому что иначе он бы точно вывалил все, что думает про уродов, которые не только украли его жизнь, но и опошлили светлую мечту детства. Не так он представлял себе свой первый контакт с инопланетным разумом.

— А потом ты не откликнулся на Зов, не поддался стиранию памяти, и я окончательно убедился в твоей исключительности, — Морияма улыбнулся. — Возможно, дело в том, что ты являешься носителем и других видов пламени. Или в том, что твой разум устроен иначе.

— Или в том, что кому-то этого очень хотелось и этот кто-то подправил программу, — буркнула себе под нос проходящая мимо девушка, не глядя в их сторону. Похоже, с субординацией у инопланетян было не очень. Морияма сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Поэтому я сделал все, чтобы ты сам пришел сюда, — продолжал он. — По плану ты должен был совсем отчаяться и решить, что тебя никогда не существовало. А потом я бы героически спас тебя от хулиганов и мы стали бы лучшими друзьями… Мы, а не те двое, которых ты таковыми считаешь!

«Отлично», — подумал Гокудера. — «Из всего многообразия инопланетной жизни во Вселенной именно мне достался одинокий псих-сталкер». Действительно, если что-то плохое могло произойти, то оно происходило с ним с вселенским размахом. 

— Ну да ладно, в итоге получилось даже лучше, — перестав страдальчески закатывать глаза, решил Морияма. — Пламя Солнца подходит нам хуже, но нужно было подстраховаться, чтобы наверняка хватило мощности, поэтому я похитил несколько его представителей. И заставил тебя прийти — убил двух белок сразу, так ведь у вас говорят? Не бойся, я не стану использовать тебя как батарейку. Мы с тобой подружимся и проболтаем о разном всю дорогу до нашего дома. Правда, скорее всего, ты состаришься и умрешь раньше, но ведь мы успеем неплохо повеселиться, да?

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал себе под нос Гокудера. Странно, но в душе от таких новостей ничто не шевельнулось, только разрасталась пустота. Единственной промелькнувшей мыслью было то, что ему точно не хватит сигарет на весь полет. — Можем даже нарядиться в пижамы и заплетать друг другу волосы. 

Морияма счастливо улыбнулся. К счастью, от продолжения его пламенной речи Гокудеру спас глухой звук взрыва и заголосившая следом сирена. Инопланетяне дружно посмотрели вверх, а потом забегали, изображая бурную деятельность.

— Капитан, взрыв на внешней обшивке корабля, — сказала подошедшая девушка, задумчиво хмурясь. — Скорее всего, один из ремонтных модулей получил слишком большой заряд и взорвался. Мы сейчас выясняем…

— Так выясняйте, выясняйте… — отмахнулся Морияма, и девушка пошла прочь. Она не поклонилась и не отдала честь, и Гокудера подумал, что, должно быть, истинная форма инопланетян выглядит совсем иначе. Не исключено, что они и вовсе не имеют материальной формы и больше похожи на пламя. С другой стороны, их корабль выглядел слишком механическим для этого. 

А механическим вещам свойственно ломаться.

— Могу я задать вопрос? — начал Гокудера, внутренне собравшись.

— Конечно, дорогой! — Главный Морияма практически засиял. — Что угодно, любознательный ты мой. Хочешь узнать секрет черных дыр? Или Большого Взрыва? Или герметичных упаковок для влажных салфеток?

— Правда ли, что, когда инопланетная раса обретает способность преодолевать огромные космические пространства, она теряет способность сражаться?

Морияма аж фыркнул — так возмутило его это предположение. 

— Глупости какие. Пусть мы уже не так сильны в рукопашном бое, как на заре своего развития, но старые добрые бомбы, лазеры и…

Договорить он не успел — кулак Гокудеры прилетел ему в челюсть, и Морияма свалился на пол, прижав руки к лицу.

Может быть, у инопланетян и было новейшее оружие массового поражения, но в человеческих телах они явно драться не умели. Девушки в квартире Гокудеры, которые не справились даже с битой, это подтверждали.

— За что?! — взвыл Морияма как ребенок. — Ты же обещал подчиняться!

Гокудера его не слушал. Он выкручивал на пульте управления все рычаги и тыкал во все кнопки. Шансов, что это как-то поможет вернуть людям память, было очень мало, зато повышалась вероятность что-нибудь сломать и отвлечь инопланетян. Пусть они и не умели драться, но уже опомнились и подступали со всех сторон, расставив руки. 

— Послушай, Гокудера-кун, — Морияма не поднялся с пола, но уже пришел в себя и жестом велел своим людям остановиться. — Со мной тебе откроются все тайны Вселенной, о которых ты так мечтал. Ты увидишь далекие звезды, познакомишься с культурой инопланетных рас, научишься пользоваться самыми современными технологиями. Ну же, соглашайся.

Наверное, тут Гокудера должен был что-нибудь сказать. Например, что его ждет много неизведанного и на Земле. Или что он лучше поищет инопланетную расу, которая не будет делать из людей батарейки и пытаться выжечь его друзьям мозг. Или что видал он Морияму вместе со всей его семейкой в очереди в крематории.

Но вместо этого Гокудера еще раз посмотрел на экран: друзей там уже не было. Потом затянулся напоследок и бросил окурок в кучу с динамитными шашками, которые никто так и не потрудился убрать. Инопланетяне ему достались такие же нелепые, как и все остальное. Наверное, это стоило считать везением.

Мысль Гокудера додумать не успел: его разум погрузился во тьму сразу после того, как раздался взрыв.

***

Наверное, теперь Гокудера никогда не избавится от страха открывать глаза после пробуждения. Ему все время будет казаться, что он проснется посреди плюшевого разноцветного ужаса, словно в кошмаре обкурившегося единорога.

Вот и сейчас он проснулся, но не торопился поднимать веки, а вместо этого обратился в слух. Было тихо, только щебетали птички — совсем не зловеще.

Поэтому Гокудера собрался с духом и открыл глаза. И тут же подскочил: над ним склонились Цуна и Ямамото.

— Прости, мы все-таки тебя разбудили? — Ямамото даже не потрудился изобразить виноватое выражение лица — так светился от радости.

— Гокудера-кун, если хочешь еще поспать, то мы сразу же уйдем! — воскликнул Цуна, не делая, впрочем, никаких попыток удалиться.

Поспать Гокудера точно не хотел. Он хотел ответов, но спросить внятно не получилось, язык отказывался слушаться.

— Я… Вы… Что? — только и удалось выдавить из себя.

— Мы тебя вспомнили, — сказал Цуна самое главное.

И Гокудера понял, что остальные вопросы волнуют его уже не так сильно. 

Он наконец оглянулся и обнаружил себя лежащим на диване в доме Цуны. С кухни доносился приятный запах, за окном светило солнце, Ламбо в углу играл с гранатами, и казалось, что недавних событий вовсе не было. 

Но природная любознательность и уважение к законам жанра требовали во всем разобраться.

— Память вернулась, потому что я удачно повернул что-то на пульте? — сам себе не веря, спросил Гокудера. Друзья смущенно переглянулись.

— Вряд ли, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Цуна.

— Там вообще забавная история вышла, — подхватил Ямамото. — Мы пробрались в тарелку, а следом за нами влетел Сквало. Он следил за нами и отчего-то решил, что это наркопритон, замаскированный под детское космическое кафе. Пока мы тебя вытаскивали, Сквало разнес все колбы, встретил Бельфегора и Луссурию, признал в них родственные души и потребовал от инопланетян объяснений. Наверное, он был очень убедителен, потому что инопланетяне сразу вернули всем память, сдали своего капитана и примкнули к Варии.

— Кажется, инопланетяне выбирают себе лидера по степени сумасшествия, — проворчал Цуна. — Чем больший псих, тем лучше.

Гокудера с облегчением рассмеялся. Напряжение последних дней постепенно уходило.

— А вы прибежали, потому что увидели записку в книге Цуны, которую я оставил? — спросил он. — Или потому что сработало напоминание на телефоне Ямамото?

Перед тем как отправиться в лес, Гокудера постарался оставить как можно больше следов своего существования. Нельзя было исключать, что друзья снова потеряют память.

Цуна и Ямамото снова переглянулись, теперь они выглядели еще более виноватыми.

— Э… — пробормотал Цуна. — Нет, записки в книге я не заметил.

— А у меня телефон сел, — Ямамото смущенно почесал затылок. — Мы услышали первый взрыв и побежали проверить. Кстати, что это было?

— Седьмой подстраховочный план, — Гокудера нахмурился — он никогда бы не подумал, что сработает именно это. — Перед тем как мы пошли в лес, я связался с Кеном и Чикусой и попросил их проследить за нами, а дальше действовать по обстоятельствам. Наверное, они взорвали ремонтный модуль.

Честно говоря, на них Гокудера рассчитывал меньше всего. Может быть, они бы и не помогли, если бы их попросил об этом хранитель Вонголы. Но когда просит о чем-то знакомый бездомный твоего возраста… Гокудера решил, что ему следует начать лучше думать о людях и больше доверять им. Хотя бы иногда.

— А сколько всего планов было? — восхищенно спросил Ямамото.

— Пятнадцать, — Гокудера мрачно вздохнул. — Не очень успешных, судя по всему.

— Никчемный Цуна, — раздался со стороны кресла голос Реборна, хотя Гокудера был уверен, что минуту назад там никто не сидел. — Как же ты жив до сих пор, не понимаю. Кто, скажи мне, очнувшись в лесу без памяти, сразу бежит в сторону подозрительного взрыва? И вытаскивает из огромной летающей тарелки незнакомого покрытого ожогами человека?

Конечно, благодарности за спасение от Реборна никто не ждал. Но самое страшное, что он был прав.

— Простите, это я виноват, — Гокудера наклонил голову, не в силах смотреть друзьям в глаза. Собственные планы стали казаться глупыми и непродуманными. — Я зря подверг всех риску. Нам просто случайно повезло.

— Ты не виноват, — Цуна говорил твердо, глядя на Гокудеру и уже профессионально игнорируя Реборна. — Наоборот, ты поверил в нас, и поэтому все получилось.

Действительно, после того как его друзья однажды поверили в бредовую историю незнакомого бездомного человека, Гокудера знал, что они поверят и во второй раз. И корил себя, что сомневался в них раньше.

— Что вы со мной делаете, я сейчас расплачусь. Вам не просто повезло, вам безумно повезло! — Реборн с кресла ловко перепрыгнул на плечо Ямамото и продолжил говорить, глядя на Гокудеру: — Так везет только идиотам. Хром рассказала, что Кен и Чикуса попытались пробраться в тарелку, когда оттуда вышли Ямамото и Цуна, но не смогли открыть люк. Кен со злости растерзал ползающий по обшивке ремонтный модуль. Его взрыв вы и услышали первым. А потом каким-то чудом открылся люк, словно кто-то изнутри тарелки начал тыкать по всем кнопкам подряд и случайно попал в нужную.

Гокудера понял, что краснеет. А потом едва не ударился головой об стену, чувствуя себя последней сволочью.

— Как Бьянки? — с этого вопроса следовало начать. Реборн, должно быть, тоже подумал о чем-то подобном, потому что понимающе хмыкнул.

— В порядке, как и все остальные. В качестве компенсации за стресс я оплатил ей поездку на Каймановы острова и собираюсь присоединиться к ней, как только доложу в межгалактическое сообщество о попытке несанкционированного захвата представителей Земли и махинациях с межгалактическими налогами. Но сначала закончу злорадствовать здесь, — он улыбнулся. — Уже закончил.

С этими словами Реборн перепрыгнул на подоконник и скрылся за окном. Ямамото проводил его задумчивым умным взглядом, который редко использовал: берег для битв и серьезных разговоров.

— Я думаю, мы не такие наивные, как считает Реборн, — сказал он, обращаясь к Гокудере. — Просто в глубине души мы всегда знали, что ты наш друг. Такое не стереть.

— И прости, что с инопланетянами так неудобно получилось, — добавил Цуна. — Не переживай, мы найдем тебе других!

Если Гокудера о чем-то и переживал сейчас, то только о том, что может расплакаться — и, в отличие от Реборна, по-настоящему. Он чувствовал себя живым и настоящим, и уже не боялся, что растворится в этом мире — его надежно держали.

Может быть, с ним и происходило все самое плохое, что могло произойти. Но это была очень малая плата за везение. А теперь Гокудера по праву считал себя самым везучим человеком во всех галактиках — у кого еще могут быть такие друзья?

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он сухо, но Цуна и Ямамото все равно тепло улыбнулись. Это было лучшей компенсацией за весь стресс, куда уж там Каймановым островам.

— Мальчики, дядя Сквало заглянул в гости! — дружелюбно крикнула из прихожей мама Нана. — Мне впустить его или активировать программу «Вторжение»?

Цуна побежал останавливать кровопролитие, Ямамото засмеялся, Ламбо взорвал половину стены. Привычный безумный мир возвратился на свое место, и Гокудера был этому чертовски рад.


End file.
